<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>剑风白黑/That Don't Make It Junk by sonoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555223">剑风白黑/That Don't Make It Junk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda'>sonoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档<br/>作于2018.8<br/>是用来续接17年的剑风白黑同名小肉文。<br/>捏造架空校园背景，神学教授格里菲斯和体育特招生格斯。<br/>之后因为各种原因只写了这一章，仅作存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffith/Guts (Berserk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九月份的法尔科尼亚暑气尚未散去，阳光透过行道树繁盛枝叶洒下，走的时候不经意就出了汗。但这炎热也并不难以忍受，只因为有风，风很大，一阵一阵的吹，树叶就随着风哗啦哗啦响，天很高很蓝。学校里建筑分的开，低低矮矮，连成片的米白色在绿树蓝天里衬着，恢宏又闪着些许圣洁的光芒，格斯不懂建筑，他单单觉得很好看。几个月前他还从没想过自己可以念着么好的一所大学，他成绩不好，在学习上自觉没有什么天赋，也没有足够的金钱来支持他上大学，可是这所学校却因为体育特长录取了他。</p>
<p>可能是因为他的身高吧，两米出头，肌肉饱满又有充满力量，手腿修长，站在人群中异常显眼，一头黑色短发修剪的整齐，干净又稳重，还有一双沉静里却深藏光芒的眸子。</p>
<p>记得面试的那位老师一见到他，笑容突然变得灿烂，只问了几个问题就让他通过了，他余光看到老师手中那张表上写着他以后的部门，是篮球部。</p>
<p>一个不出意料的答案，他本来就适合这个运动，很多人都这么和他说过。</p>
<p>出乎意料的是学校，这么大这么好，还在首都法尔科尼亚，他以前生活的小城市根本不能比。</p>
<p>因为是特长生，后半学期有个全国性的比赛，他比一般学生早来几天，就要投入训练。现在他正要前往篮球场，去正式报道。</p>
<p>格斯抹了抹额头上的汗，学校太大，他找了很久篮球场终于找到了。那是一片很大的场地，被铁丝网隔着，场地的空隙间种着树，有些树木很高，在篮球场里留下成片的阴影，打在红色橡胶上。</p>
<p>树荫下站着很多人，有男有女，都是三四个人站在一块儿聊天。格斯走进去就有人看到了，离好远给他挥手让他过去。</p>
<p>格斯知道这是他的目的地，连忙过去，等到走近才发现，给他挥手的是个女孩子，头发很短，皮肤是那种健康的小麦色，五官很精致，却没什么表情，颇有点雷厉风行的感觉，她脖子上挂着个口哨，手中拿的是个翻开名册。</p>
<p>“你是格斯吧？”那个女孩翻了翻手中的名册，眉毛稍稍拧了一下，“我是卡思嘉，大你们一届，这几天暂时替教练看着你们，你直接称呼我名字就行。来先在这里签个到。”说完把名册递了过来。</p>
<p>格斯点点头接过来，在名册上一笔一划写上自己的名字，又递回去，卡思嘉看了看合上册子，“你今天来的有点迟了，这次是第一天，下次注意时间。”她把哨子放在嘴上吹了一口，向四周高声道，“集合——”</p>
<p>周围的人都围了过来，格斯站在卡思嘉旁边没地方退，四周都是人让他有些不自在。卡思嘉开始讲解一些训练的须知，大多数人听了几分钟后就忍不住和旁边的人交谈了几句。格斯倒是听得很认真，也有几分用这个分散注意力，好让自己在人群包围中不那么难受的意思。</p>
<p>站在格斯旁边一个扎着头发的男生用胳膊肘碰了碰他，“嘿，我叫捷度，一会有没有兴趣跟我们一起打一局。”说完还眨了眨眼睛，眼里写满了感兴趣的战意。</p>
<p>格斯愣了一下，他不是很喜欢跟别人一起打球，除了比赛和训练，私下里他几乎都一个人在练习。这一下的犹豫，只是因为他有点不知道该怎么应对别人的善意。</p>
<p>“不了吧，”格斯还是摇头“我不喜欢。”</p>
<p>“欸——”捷度声音拔高了好几度，做出了一脸不屑的样子：“该不是打的太烂了不敢和我们打球吧？”他才说完，后面一张大手就拍在了他头上，比格斯块头还大一圈的男子出现在捷度后面，是个长相憨厚的眯眯眼，但他一句话没说，就这么看着格斯。</p>
<p>不要毁掉，新生活才刚一开始，也忍一忍吧。</p>
<p>这个想法冒出来，格斯知道自己拒绝不掉了，只能应下来，“等一会训练结束以后。”</p>
<p>捷度开心的笑了起来，还有还几个男孩子跟格斯悄悄打了招呼，应该是和捷度他们互相认识的，他们几个在聊的很起劲，格斯默默的听他们讲话。这时卡思嘉也注意到了，吹了口哨子一脸生气的模样，“你们几个认真听讲！”</p>
<p>大家一时间都噤了声，安静下来。</p>
<p>后来训练进行的很顺利，卡思嘉有一种与生俱来的领导气质，把一切都指挥的有条有理，不只是这样，她在篮球上面的实力也不弱，到场的新生们至少四分之三都不是她的对手，最后都对她心服口服，一口一个“学姐”“女队长”之类的词。格斯对卡思嘉的好感度也直线上升，不因为别的关系，卡思嘉很强，而格斯欣赏强者。因为是第一天，训练没有进行多久，大家还互相做了自我介绍，气氛好的不得了。</p>
<p>训练结束后格斯同那群男孩们打了几场，除了那个叫比宾的大块头，没有人能在他手上抢到球，而比宾没有他的灵活和技巧，最后也败下镇来。</p>
<p>卡思嘉学姐再请大家的起哄下也与格斯过了几招，不得不承认，卡思嘉在技巧上确实专业又熟练，但在怎么样也肯定敌不过高她几个头的格斯，毕竟硬件设施放在这里，所以最后这场战斗也在大家一片失望的叹息中结束了。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>格斯打了几局就不打了，坐在树荫底下休息。旁边男孩子们打球一阵一阵欢声笑语，他眯起眼睛，看着远处楼房和天空的尽头，这里是一个好城市，真好，同学们也有很友好，和他记忆中的城市与学校完全不同。他以前生活的地方是黑色的，不见天日，就算有阳光晒在人身上也是冰冷。不像这里，他只要呼吸一口空气，闭上眼睛，鼻腔里满是夏末午后的味道。</p>
<p>捷度打了几局累了，拿了两瓶水走到格斯旁边坐下，递给他一瓶。格斯拿了水之后说了声谢谢，转头继续看着远处。</p>
<p>捷度从来没有见过像格斯这样的人，很与众不同，就是站在人群里也会被一眼看出的不同。他优秀却不因此得意，明明他这样的人明摆着会特受欢迎，但却绷得很紧，感觉时时刻刻都在防备着，情绪波动不大不怎么说话也不喜欢集体活动，只做好自己的事，整个人犹如一把孤独的黑色钢刀，有时候他会觉得他沉默的不像个年轻人，但他的眼睛不是。就像现在，那双眼睛里装着热切和光，让人不敢直视。</p>
<p>可能是被气氛所传染，他在格斯旁边静静坐了很久，突然不自觉的开口了，“格斯。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”对方转过头来，询问的看他。</p>
<p>“你觉得，卡思嘉学姐怎么样？”话一说完，他连自己都在惊讶脱口而出的问题。</p>
<p>“很好的一个人。”格斯的回答很简短，他对所有东西的形容，差不多都是好或不好两个词，他觉得这两个词就可以代表一切含义，但他有些意外捷度这样问，又看了对方一眼。</p>
<p>捷度就笑了，双手撑在身后向后坐着，一阵清凉的夏风吹过，“这不是很敏感嘛，”他确实有那么一点喜欢卡思嘉学姐了，这么简单的问一句，就可以被对方捕捉异样，他看着格斯棱角分明的侧脸，心想这个人以后一定很受欢迎。</p>
<p>“但是——你可不准和我抢。”</p>
<p>少年的声音轻轻的又笃定，说完后不再说话。</p>
<p>他们两个人坐在一起看了一下午的远方。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>格里菲斯工作结束后就回了学校，还没有开学，议会啊新学期的课程之类的事情却多得做不完。他去散步，将近傍晚。他最喜欢操场旁的小路，往常这个时间有很多学生，他们洋溢着青春，见到他时，会喊一声或是热情或是羞涩的老师好，他看着他们，就会有一种自己还正值年少的感觉。</p>
<p>今天篮球场已经有学生了，出乎他的意料，突然又想起秋天有篮球比赛，是学校新招的体育生在训练吧。他把一侧的头发别在耳后，站在铁丝网旁边看了一会儿，晚上风有点大，他紧了紧身上的衣服，沿着铺满鹅卵石的小路走掉了，他走的轻快，踩着鹅卵石像踩着星辰。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>一晃七天过去，开学的日子到了，篮球部的大伙儿都已经很熟悉，格斯也不例外，几乎所有人他都认识了，虽然他总是独来独往一个人，但是抵不过人高大英俊球技又厉害，举手投足都是一股男性荷尔蒙扑面而来，大家都挺喜欢他的。不过说是喜欢，倒不如崇拜多一点。</p>
<p>他们学校是两个人一个寝室，每人都有自己的卧室，还有一块是公共的生活空间。格斯同寝室的室友今天才到，是个看起来年纪很小的男孩，叫里基特，他说自己是跳级上的大学，说话的时候还好奇又羡慕偷瞄格斯的肌肉，他们只聊了几句话。</p>
<p>出门的时候他看见洗手间的镜子下面多放了一套浅蓝色的牙具，门前自己的鞋子旁整整齐齐的摆着几双小几号的鞋子，才猛然生出了一种要和别人一起生活的实感。他从十岁开始就一个人住，现在身边却多了一个人，心里有种说不上来的感觉，虽然里基特看起来是个有礼貌很好相处的人。</p>
<p>开学零零碎碎的小事有很多，格斯早来几天，办的也差不多了，就剩下选课。他是体育生招进来的，但是学校不是体育类院校，没有相关专业，需要自己再选择专业，他选择了神学，是卡思嘉学姐的极力推荐。</p>
<p>“……我比较推荐选择神学，我有选修过神学相关课程，就是哲学的一个分支，优点的话会比较轻松，不像数理类那么难学，不过这都不是重点，最重要的是，”提到神学卡思嘉的眼睛里蹦出了光芒“如果你要选课，一定要选格里菲斯教授的课，他特别厉害，我认为，我们许多人都认为，他是我们学校最好的老师。”</p>
<p>一个平时冷淡的，极其严厉的女性，却在谈论格里菲斯教授这个人的时候迸发出极大的热情，连声音都拔高了好几度，那种热情，不知道该怎么形容才好，大概像是大街上跟在你身后疯狂推销的房产或者健身房拉你办卡的人。</p>
<p>这让格斯对格里菲斯十分好奇，对方究竟是个怎么样的，当然神学这个专业的难度听起来也很合他的意。</p>
<p>卡思嘉捕捉到了格斯细微的表情变化，“只要你确定好要选的话，”她盯着格斯的眼睛道，“我可以给教授推荐你，因为每年想选择教授的人非常多，如果只是自己提出申请很大几率都不会成功。我帮助你是因为你是个很认真严谨的人，我看好你这点，当然我也是为了篮球队着想，你实力很强，但篮球是一项团体运动……”卡思嘉说到这里停了下来。</p>
<p>格斯眼神询问，等待她的下文。卡思嘉看了他一眼，“我直说吧，你太过自我主义了，这对我们的球队没有任何好处。总而言之，跟着教授你可以学习到非常多的东西，我觉得最重要一点，他会教你如果与别人相处。”</p>
<p>“我知道，可是……”格斯没再说下去。</p>
<p>可是当一个人实力超群到一定程度，团队存在的意义也将不复存在，格斯笃信这一点，他本想反驳卡思嘉的。</p>
<p>但却不知道是什么原因，也许是好奇也许是嫌麻烦，最后他还是答应了下来。</p>
<p>上课时他才理解了格里菲斯教授很受欢迎这句话。</p>
<p>可以用恐怖来形容的现场，整个教室挤满了人几乎全都是女学生，嘈嘈杂杂吵个不停，格斯来的不算晚，却只能坐在最后一排。他甚至还看到坐在第一排正中间的是卡思嘉，为什么她会出现在这里，这件事格斯还没来得及思考，他就被走进来的一抹银色吸引掉所有注意力。</p>
<p>一位教师打扮的年轻人走了进来，银白色长卷发整齐梳着，用丝带低低束在脑后，身着白色教师长袍，笑容温润，格斯对人的外貌平时并不敏感，这次却直觉出这是个很好看的人。</p>
<p>整个教室安静了下来，格斯身旁的女孩子们甚至发出了压抑的尖叫声。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>格里菲斯在全体注目礼下，作出了一个标准的微笑颔首向学生们致意。每年第一节课刚进教室，学生们的反应总是这样，他早就已经习惯，而且第一节课往往学生们的都会注意力空前高涨，不管他讲什么效率都很高。</p>
<p>他今天主题选择了哲学史，从哲学史还有历史入手，过渡到神学史，课程上设置是由易到难，这种讲课方式他早已得心应手，他也有自信，学生们不能说是完全听懂，但也至少紧随他的节奏，能随着讲述的内容变化情绪。</p>
<p>但只有一个人格格不入，那个黑头发的大男孩坐在最后排，表情乍一看上去很认真，盯着讲台这边，但却完全没有跟着课堂的气氛走，周身的空气宛如凝固一般，双眼中是没有聚焦的。</p>
<p>一眼就能看出的没听懂。格里菲斯在记忆中找到这学生的档案，他名字叫格斯，出身在北部的一座偏远小城市，篮球特长生，是同为篮球特长生的卡思嘉专门给他推荐的学生。记住要教的学生详细情况是格里菲斯的习惯，这不是什么难事，怎么样才好对症下药的教导，能让学生在他的课上学习到东西，知己知彼是最好的选择。</p>
<p>格里菲斯眯了眯眼，学生在课上走神是正常现象，但在他第一次讲课的前二十分钟里就走神的，格斯是第一个。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>下课了，格斯长呼一口气，虽然格里菲斯老师讲的课非常好，可是他并不擅长学习，尤其是哲学这种课程，他云里雾里的一听就头痛，强迫自己听课注意力却总是很快就去了别处。</p>
<p>最倒霉的，他上课被格里菲斯点到一次，请他回答问题。</p>
<p>那问题实在是太难了，格斯回答不出来，只能沉默，看得坐在第一排的卡思嘉直给他使眼色。见他一直没反应，别的同学就主动举手回答了格里菲斯的问题……另一种方面想，也算是，算是替他解围。</p>
<p>听到铃声格斯就收拾东西向教室外面走，他觉得没回答上来问题有些尴尬，所以尽快的溜出去，以防止下课后还与老师有什么多余的接触。</p>
<p>刚好这个时候，格里菲斯学生们团团围住问问题，格斯目不斜视的从旁边走过去。</p>
<p>“格斯，请稍等。”格里菲斯老师那很有特点的柔和声音在他背后响起，格斯回头，发现所有同学盯着他看。他与格里菲斯的目光穿过人群交汇在了一起。</p>
<p>格里菲斯笑了，“格斯是吧，我有点事情要和你讲，有时间吗?”</p>
<p>格斯下意识点头。</p>
<p>……反应过来后僵硬的迈着步子走了出去。</p>
<p>从小到大他自诩没怕过什么，但与老师谈话应付老师的说教，在他看来这就是天底下第一的麻烦事，他从来都应付不了，一场谈话下来比训练一下午还要累，以至于他小时候听到别人“老师找你”这句话，手心就会紧张的出汗。</p>
<p>他靠在教室门口的墙上，手不自主的握着，那位格里菲斯教授一会会同他说些什么，是教训他上课不认真听讲，或是因为他刚才课上不回答问题的态度生了气……他不认为格里菲斯是那种指着学生鼻子骂的老师，他看起来温和又学识渊博，但格斯从小见到的老师都是趾高气昂、仿佛学生是比他低几级的东西一样，特别小心眼儿易怒，别说辱骂学生动手施加暴力也是有过的。他就顺势把格里菲斯也和他们归位一类人了。</p>
<p>等格里菲斯出来，格斯已经做好准备整个人紧绷着，一看到他过来就垂下头看地。</p>
<p>“你好。”格里菲斯靠近，格斯比他高出半个头，头却缩的像鹌鹑，就这么低头沉沉说了句老师好。</p>
<p>“你不用这么紧张，今天留你在这没有什么特别的事情。”格里菲斯道，“我不知道卡思嘉有没有和你说清楚，大学选了老师之后，你的所有事情都可以找选择的导师，也就是我。”</p>
<p>格斯诧异抬头，正对上格里菲斯那双眼尾上翘的鹰眸，只见这位年轻教授温柔的笑着，继续说了下去，“任何事情都可以来向我寻求帮助，我会尽自己所能帮助你。不因为这种事情感到惊讶，大学导师确实比较像保姆，”说到这里格里菲斯无奈笑了笑，“所以每年我接收的学生很少，除了你还有一位。”</p>
<p>“啊？”格斯惊呆，卡思嘉可没说过推荐是直接把自己和老师挂钩，而且这位老师还负责如此之少的学生，只有两个人。</p>
<p>“被人数吓到了？”格里菲斯挑眉，“当时接收你是因为卡思嘉求了很久，她也是我的学生，极力向我推荐了你，所以我同意了，她说你是她们篮球队的主心骨，我就想着这么快能在团队当上中心，其它方面能力的应该也不错。”他揪着这块把格斯狠夸，夸得格斯又低下头去，他才说了自己的重点，把开学格斯需要注意的事情详细的讲了一遍，“这次留你就是想我们熟悉一下，以后有事情去哲学院三楼办公室找我。”</p>
<p>格斯点头答应，格里菲斯又说，“要相信自己，既然选择了这个专业，就一定要努力做好，不懂的地方随时问。”他留了自己的手机号码给格斯，“行了，我接下来还有课，下次见。”</p>
<p>不过五分钟的谈话，确实没有多久，格斯一开始还紧张着，到后来却不知怎的放松了身体，和格里菲斯的这场谈话让他感觉很轻松舒适，他从没遇到过这样的好老师，可以认真贴心温柔的对待自己的学生，不过也可能大城市老师都是这样的，只是之前他一直待在那个不见天日的小地方，见识短浅而已。</p>
<p>忽然间大学生活好像有色彩了起来，格里菲斯教授说他可以做到，他被别人给予厚望，突然就也有了动力，仿佛心里一直憋着的那股不服气终于涌出。</p>
<p>这和他打球是想要胜利的感觉有相似却也不同，打球时他总想让自己更加累一点，在奔跑和汗水中那些疲劳感能让他清晰知道自己在活着，而格里菲斯教授让他为了生活而努力，不就是在说，他可以好好为了自己做些什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 剑风白黑/告白之后睡一觉吧！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>补档 <br/>作于2017.6<br/>原题That don't make it junk<br/>是校园捏造背景，简介见第一章。<br/>原文档已经损毁，由图片转文字，如有错误之处烦请谅解。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纤长漂亮的手指一路爬升，从他紧实的腰侧滑到背肌，沿着肌肉的纹理摩掌。<br/>……放松点。"声音从格斯耳侧传来，一如它的主人那样优雅温柔，但又暗含了些什么，低沉沙哑的刺激着格斯的神经，让他不得不紧张。<br/>不妙，这种状况真是太糟糕了，格斯模模糊糊的想。<br/>这种状况是，他和他的神学老师躺在廉价的汽车旅馆的床上，要发生一些不可描述的事情。他的老师，格里菲斯，无视他背对他的拒绝，从背后环住他还用那双好看的手抚摸他的身体。<br/>"老师……不格里、菲斯"喉咙里叫着那人的名字，非但不像拒绝，更像是某种调情似的。对方听着他的叫声没有停手，倒是高兴起来变本加厉。格斯就算再迟钝，也知道今晚自己是逃不掉了，只能把自己的头更深的埋在枕头里。<br/>"我有那么可怕吗?"格里菲斯出声询问，动作也没有停下，对格斯露出来的那只耳垂进行吮吸，手以刁钻的角度从格斯抱紧的双臂缝隙钻进去，捏住他的乳头揉捏着。<br/>格斯身体顿时颤抖起来，忍不住发出了几个意义不明的音节，他也是铁了心的扒住枕头，不愿意转回去。<br/>看着他的动作格里菲斯只觉得好笑，他用指甲刮蹭格斯的乳头，"自己挑起的事情自己要负责哦。"他又底下声音念叨着，"格斯。"<br/>"我想要你。"<br/>我想要你，这句话不是第一次听他说，但是只有这次格斯真正理解了他的意思，不是之前说的时候格斯不能理解，只是，说这句话的可是格里菲斯，那个如同天使一样纯白无暇的神父，他的老师，他那时只当格里是对他做助手的邀请，完全没想到有这样的深意。<br/>所以当他被从枕头里扒出来，强行对上格里菲斯那双湛蓝的双眼时，瞳孔忍不住紧缩。<br/>--那双平日里神圣宁静的双眼，如今已经被别的、某种被称为情欲、抑或占有欲的物质填满。就算他不说，格斯也只到他要表达什么。<br/>你是我的。<br/>他张嘴想要反驳说我不是你的，可是对方显然不给他这个机会，用手扣上他的后脑便吻了上来。格里菲斯的吻绵长而优雅，他先咬住格斯的嘴唇细细啃咬，约莫是品尝够了才捏住格斯的下巴用舌头撬开他的牙齿格斯肺里的空气，直到格斯快要昏厥时才放开，他宛如得到赦免一样，大口大口的呼吸。<br/>格斯只觉得大脑一片空白，一些难以名状的东西乱糟糟的缠在一起，他的世界仿佛被格里菲斯侵占，一片慢无尽头的纯白。<br/>上身的t恤被拉到胸口上面，胸膛就这么暴露在空气中，格里菲斯用舌头舔过他每一个肌肉的轮廓，在皮肤上留下大小不一的红肿和水迹，双手从他的腰际路过，一只手隔着裤子挑逗他微微站立的欲望，另一只手握住他的结实股瓣揉捏。<br/>……哈……啊"欲望和羞耻顿时冲昏了他的头脑，格斯身体一缩，双手抬起想要推开格里菲斯。然而格里菲斯只是安静的握住了他的下体，就让格斯缴械投降。<br/>恍惚间他听见格里菲斯轻笑了一声，又或许不是。他的裤子被脱下，欲望完全被格里菲斯包裹着，他试图用手挡住自己的双眼好让自己看不到这些，但是却被格里菲斯另一只手禽住。格里菲斯又吻了他，强硬的侵略着他的口腔，另一只手开始套弄起来，快感一阵一阵席卷而来。身体的满足超越了精神的恐惧，又混杂着窒息的快感，他不过是床上经验稀少的年轻学生，完全抵挡不了对方的双面夹击，终于，在他射出时格里菲斯结束了这个亲吻。<br/>"舒服吗?"格里菲斯的声音低沉又动听。他将手上温热粘稠的白浊涂抹在格斯的股缝之间，把格斯修长的大腿架了起来，以方便对他的扩张。<br/>修长的手指在穴口徘徊，大腿根部的软肉被啃咬，格斯被这种挑逗方式又激起了欲望，嘴里露出几个呻吟似的音节。<br/>手指探入的时候格斯还是退缩了，某种不好的、令人恐惧的遥远记忆苏醒过来，让他忍不住发抖，内壁紧缩。可是格里菲斯显然是会错了意，把这当成拒绝他的信号，他不满的皱了皱眉，"格斯……我的耐心，是有限度的。"<br/>他不在温柔的探入，而是变得强硬，手指挤入温热的通道，另一只手拍打格斯的屁股，在上面留下红色的指印。扩张过程变得粗暴，细窄的通道被手指撑开，粉嫩的穴口无助的收到手指肆虐的进出。<br/>疼痛和酥麻从下身传来，异样的从未体验过的感觉在脑中攀升。格斯咬紧下唇，却又被格里菲斯撬开唇瓣吻了起来。<br/>格里菲斯的欲望抵在他的大腿根部，轻轻蹭着腿根部的软肉，很快穴道变得松软，他拔出手指，将欲望对紧穴口。<br/>"...我进去了。"<br/>与手指完全不同的粗壮硬物挤进湿窄的通道中，双唇被舔舐，呼吸困难，格斯不住发出祈求"停下来……格里、菲斯…….<br/>格里菲斯却按着他的肩膀，将硬物整根插入，带格斯适应后动起来。<br/>刚开始的疼痛让格斯眼前发黑，但是奇异的饱胀和快感接踵而至，格里菲斯对后穴不停的操弄，半根拔出又插入，直抵到格斯直肠末端的弯道上，屋子里充斥着"…啪啪"的撞击声，和抽动时发出的水声。<br/>不知道过了多久，格里菲斯加快了节奏，进行最后的冲刺，大腿根部已经在撞击下红肿起来，格里菲斯亲吻了他，在他溃不成军的时候吧液体一滴不漏的射进了他的身体。<br/>格斯不住喘息，胸膛起伏不定，还没等他庆幸终于结束，体内的硬物越发坚硬起来。格斯瞪大眼睛一脸不可思议的样子在格里菲斯眼里怎么看都可爱，他抽出自己的欲望，把格斯翻了个面好让背部对着自己，接着又把欲望插了进去。<br/>虽然很想看他高潮的表情，但是背部紧窄的腰部曲线也令人着迷，没有关系今晚的时间很长，格斯所有的部分他都想要细细品尝。<br/>从背部插入更让格斯觉得不安，他看不见格里菲斯，只能感觉到对方在自己身体里进出，趴着的姿势异常方便抽插，格里菲斯的欲望完全插入又拔出，腰部被紧紧禽住，格斯整个人随着他的动作前后晃动，前端的欲望再也忍受不住，想要射出却被格里菲斯捏住。<br/>"啊、哈……格斯忍不住发出呻吟。<br/>"一起射好不好?"尽管是疑问句，格里菲斯却没有丝毫征求他意见的样子。<br/>……唔。"格斯只能将头在枕头里埋得更深，压抑│住嗓子里想要叫出的冲动。可是到最后格里菲斯冲刺的时候，他再也抑制不住，大声叫了起来。<br/>格里菲斯贴近他的耳垂进行亲吻，在他的耳边用蛊惑一般的声音说，"格斯，叫我的名字，我就让你射。"<br/>"格、啊…哈合.格里菲斯….."<br/>格里菲斯加速了冲刺，吻着格斯的后颈，在最后的撞击是松开了手。两人一起射出，格斯只觉得眼前一阵发黑，生理性泪水从眼角不断的滑落，身体颤抖着，喉咙里露出无意义的音节。<br/>格里菲斯放开他腰的时候他双腿发软，就这么滑落在床上，身体又被翻过来，泪水被格里菲斯亲吻舔舐着。<br/>夜还很长。<br/>醒来的时候已经阳光明媚，格斯动了动身体，才感觉到腰被别人的手环绕，他转头看到自己的神学老师正睡在他身后。阳光把格里菲斯银白的头发照的发亮，就像镀上一层银色的光辉。<br/>就像天使一样。<br/>他这才想起来昨晚发生的事情，一些淫秽的图像在他脑中播放，他顿时涨红了脸，不知所措了半晌，小心翼翼拨开格里菲斯的手准备逃跑。可惜他高估了自己的身体，起身的一瞬间双腿的无力让他又倒了下来，身后一双手稳稳的接住了他，把他拉回到被窝里。<br/>"早啊。"蓝色的眸子闪着亮光，对着又羞又愣的格斯毫不客气的来了一个早安吻，外加一次晨间运动。<br/>完事的时候格斯恨不得把头插进被子里，这人才不是天使，是恶魔才对。<br/>后来他问起过格里菲斯为何会爱上他，这个问题让他迷惑不解了很久。<br/>格里菲斯说，格斯，你不知道自己有多诱人。<br/>格斯一时无语，半晌又发问，可是，你是神父。<br/>对于他们的信仰来说，同性恋是一种罪不可赦的罪孽。<br/>格里菲斯笑着，笑容里充斥着难以言喻的感情，│他说，格斯，在我遇到你的那一刻，神就将我遗弃了。<br/>很久很久之后，格斯还是觉得这是他这辈子听过的，最美的情话。<br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>